


Find Your Weakness

by goingtothetardis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Body part sensitivity, Chloe POV, Early morning intimacy, F/M, Prompt Fic, Vague references to season 5a spoilers, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Chloe explores some of the more sensitive areas of Lucifer's body in the intimate morning hours.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 251





	Find Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/gifts).



> Behold. WORDS! Deckerstar is currently the ship my dastardly muse is getting excited about, much to my utter delight after months and months of writer's block. ☆ I have some ideas rolling around in my mind for future stories, but to get the words flowing, I'm taking kiss prompts over on tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks to Timelordthirteen on tumblr for this prompt! It's a good morning kiss with a bit of a twist. 
> 
> Much thank you to Ameliaponders for the read through. ❤

Chloe leans against the wall leading from the bathroom and watches Lucifer sleep. She’d snuck out of bed hoping desperately not to disturb him and now stands transfixed at the sight of him. Hints of dawn fill the room through the windows, covering Lucifer’s body in an alluring blanket of shadows and light. He’s sprawled out on his stomach, taking up most of the bed with his long limbs, completely lost in deep sleep. It’s a side of Lucifer she rarely gets to see; one, she thinks, he only allows as an act of vulnerability and trust. Her heart flutters in her chest at the thought.

Chloe’s eyes travel hungrily over Lucifer’s lithe frame. His right leg and ass are, rather unfortunately, hidden from view beneath the sheets, while his bare left leg reaches for the far corner of his enormous bed. Her gaze travels up to the muscled planes of his back, lingering over his shoulder blades. 

They’d once born the scars of the wings he’d cut from his body, the very real truth of the fact now resettling uncomfortably in Chloe’s stomach. The truths he’d spoken from early in their working relationship, ones she’d dismissed as simply part of Lucifer’s quirky charm, have all in one way or another reasserted themselves in the months since learning his true nature. In many ways she’s learned him anew as she now knows him for who he has always said he is. 

_ The Devil. _

Her attention remains focused on his back as she quietly pads across the room to the far side of the bed. Careful not to wake her slumbering devil, she climbs onto the mattress and kneels next to his torso. 

Biting her lip, she studies his shoulder blades. Once upon a time she’d touched the scars of his discarded wings, and the memory of his face and the way he’d reacted makes her heart ache. However, now those scars are gone, his wings somehow restored to their majestic glory. Despite the smooth skin, the area is still highly sensitive, something she’s only learned since first making love together. The memory of his response after scraping her nails down his back in the throws of passion make Chloe shiver with anticipation.

Before fully committing to a conscious decision, Chloe leans down and brushes her lips gently over the surface of his left shoulder blade. Lucifer tenses briefly before a shudder runs down his body. With a smile, Chloe drags his lip across his back before placing a matching kiss on the opposite blade. 

This time, a wanton moan escapes Lucifer’s throat as his body shudders once more. “Chloe,” he rasps, and the sound is enough to send a rush of need to her core. 

Determined not to be sidetracked, Chloe continues on her torturous exploration and quickly straddles his lower back. She peppers Lucifer’s upper back with light kisses, stopping now and then to suck gently at places that rouse more of those deliciously tempting noises out of him. The tenor of Lucifer’s breathing indicates he’s no longer deep in sleep, but she carries on, delighted by the fact that he trusts her careful reverence of his body. 

After one particularly gorgeous moan, Chloe suddenly finds herself on her back with Lucifer sheathed deeply inside her. With a gasp, her eyes flutter closed as she adjusts to the exquisite sensation but open again within moments when Lucifer remains still inside her. 

His eyes burn into hers with a dark intensity that takes her breath away. “Good morning, Chloe,” Lucifer says, his voice low and dark. 

Chloe moves her hips instinctively in response, but it’s clear she’s no longer in control of the situation when Lucifer stills the movement with his hips. “Good morning,” she whispers back. 

“It seems you’ve discovered my weakness, Detective.”

_ God,  _ his  _ voice. _

Chloe tries moving her hips again, but he holds her in place. “Do you mean  _ this?” _ Chloe asks, sneaking her arms out and dragging her fingernails from Lucifer’s spine and around his shoulder blades. He trembles in her arms, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, and thrusts once inside her, deep and hard. 

She smirks in victory. 

“Oh, you’ll regret that, Detective. Mark my words. You see, I’m  _ very _ good at delivering punishment, and I can’t have you gloating in victory at taking advantage of my self-admitted weakness.” Lucifer’s eyes bore into hers once more, and this time it’s her shuddering in response. He smirks. “Very good. I think you deserve a nice  _ long  _ –” he punctuates his word by pulling out and then thrusting back in with the knowledge of a man who knows he has all day to make her shatter under his talented hands and mouth “– punishment for touching me... _ there.” _

Chloe’s breath hitches. “You didn’t seem to be in any kind of duress…”

“No,” Lucifer purrs, his mouth ghosting around her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. “I wasn’t.”

It’s not until hours later that Chloe, sated beyond measure and rendered utterly useless, has a much greater understanding of Lucifer’s ability to punish...repeatedly...and with expert precision and calculated detail. Ideas on how she can extract his special brand of punishment again already flit through her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
